


Traps and Revelations

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy has been enjoying watching others get trapped under mistletoe by Blaise's spells, until she's the one trapped and she finds out she doesn't know as much as she thought she did about how the spell works.





	Traps and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 23: **“Is that mistletoe?”** or “ ~~Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?”~~.
> 
>  **Warning Note** : forced kiss under mistletoe. brief implication of non-consensual outing of sexual orientations, but in reality, it’s Hermione understanding a spell in ways no one else has, no one else is actually aware of that aspect of it. Mentioning it here anyway because that could make people very uncomfortable.

“Is that mistletoe?”

Hermione looked up sharply. “No!”

It was, unmistakably, mistletoe. Pansy sighed it. “It is, which means...”

A little delayed, a magical circle rose up around them, trapping them underneath it. She’d been laughing about Blaise’s mistletoe traps for weeks, but suddenly, it didn’t seem so funny.

Hermione cursed and pulled out her wand. She started attempting to dismantle the magic circle that would trap them in place until they kissed. Pansy just folded her arms and waited. Blaise had used Hermione as his standard for constructing it. He’d said that if he could think of and block everything Hermione would use to break it, then no one would be able to escape it.

She wondered, as she watched Hermione become increasingly flustered as she worked through a dozen spells, whether she should tell her that. There had been an unspoken agreement for years among the Slytherins to never let on how impressed they all were with Hermione’s magical prowess. It undermined their position on anti-muggleborn sentiment.

That was, of course, all meaningless now.

“You won’t be able to break it,” she decided to say, unfolding her arms and reaching for the glowing line hovering around them at waist height. It tingled slightly when she touched it. “There’s only one way to break it.”

Hermione ignored her and tried another couple of spells. Pansy sighed and looked around. It could be worse, they could have an audience like Draco and Weasley had had. She could also be trapped with someone worse. Like a boy.

While she was distracted, Pansy looked back at Hermione. There were definitely worse people she could be forced to kiss. Hermione had, over the years, grown rather pretty, even if she was still stuck up about her own intelligence. And she was intelligent, and talented. That was really the root of Pansy’s dislike for her, she knew. Hermione just had to be better at everything. And looks so damn good doing it.

“Oh, it’s just a bloody kiss,” she muttered. “Stop wasting time. You’ve seen these in action, you know no one has been able to break them. Weasley wouldn’t have kissed Draco if he’d had any other choice.”

Hermione’s face flushed pink, and she looked away down the deserted corridor. She was probably thinking the same thing Pansy was. Shortcuts between classes were no longer safe this holiday season, and she wouldn’t take one again. If the spells didn’t trap only those of age, McGonagall would have shut them down by now, but instead, she’d turned a blind eye to the eighth and seventh year mischief.

The old crone was getting soft.

Finally exhausting all her options, as Pansy had known she would, Hermione stowed her wand and turned to face her. Her chin was up high, defiant.

“Fine, let’s get this over with,” she said.

Without much further warning, Hermione reached out and grabbed the collar of Pansy’s robes. She pulled her close and glared at her.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make your hair fall out,” she hissed, before pressing her lips to Pansy’s so firmly, and so quickly, that Pansy was too shocked to do more than just stand there.

It was over a few seconds later, and the binding circle faded away. Hermione looked around and nodded to herself.

“I suppose Zabini could have made that worse,” she muttered, letting Pansy go. “But only trapping people with their preferred gender and outing them is bad enough I guess.”

It took a few moments for that to sink in.

“He _what_?”

**End.**


End file.
